race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi Kederer
kederer88 2.png|Kederer during a test at Monza Kederer88.jpg|1988 Tyrrell of Kederer Kederer91.png|1991 Tyrrell of Kederer Kederer92.jpg|1992 Tyrrell of Kederer Kederer93.jpg|1993 Tyrrell of Kederer Kederer94.jpg|1994 Williams of Kederer Kederer95.jpg|1995 Williams of Kederer Kederer96.jpg|1996 Williams of Kederer Kederer97.jpg|1997 Ferrari of Kederer KED97.jpg|During the '97 Monaco GP KED98.jpg|1998 Ferrari of Kederer KED99.jpg|1999 Ferrari of Kederer KED00.jpg|2000 Ferrari of Kederer KED01.jpg|2001 Jordan of Kederer Tobi Kederer is a German racedriver who started his career with Tyrrell in the 1988 season of the Formula One career. He joined the team for the fifth round at Canada. Formula One career Tyrrell (1988-1993) Kederer joined Tyrrell at the 5th round of the season, the Canadian GP. His first points finish came at only his second race already, with a 3rd place at the US GP. He then went on to get pole, the fastest lap and the win at the French GP. A second win followed three rounds later at the Hungaroring. This put him within 2 points of the championship lead, however he could only score 5 more points in the remaining six races, ultimately finishing the season in 5th. Teammate Aidan Keranen won the drivers' title, and together they won the constructors' title for Tyrrell. Kederer continued to drive for Tyrrell, now with Sasha Jednak as teammate, as Keranen moved to McLaren. The season started solid with 3 podiums in the first five races. First win came at France again, and a second place two races later put Kederer in the lead of the championship. An intense battle with Ben Herbert started, the two of them took all the wins in the remaining races. Kederer took 3 wins, with the one at Monza being special as he crossed the line only 0.023 seconds ahead of Herbert. In the end he lost the drivers' title by 7 points, however the constructors' title could be defended by only 1 point over McLaren. Kederer renewed his contract for 1992, with the aim to finally win the drivers' title. At the Mexican GP he took his first win, and 3 more podium finishes put him in second in the standings after 7 races, only 3 points behind Lesley Buurlage. 4 more podiums in the next five races gave him the lead, as Buurlage was struggling with reliability issues. A second win at the Portuguese GP increased Kederer's lead to 18 points over Diaconescu, which meant that 3 points in the remaining two races would be enough to win the title. Starting the next race at Suzuka from pole he was on the way to claim it, but a driving mistake ended his race. However Diaconescu failed to take the necessary win, so that Kederer had won his first drivers' championship. Taking another win at the final race, the team also defended the constructors' title. With Jednak retiring from driving, Buurlage joined the team. The defense of the title soon turned out to be impossible, Kederer struggled a lot with the new car, only scoring 13 points in the first 10 races. At the same time teammate Buurlage was dominating, leading the championship with 74 points. The Dutchman went on to win the title, while Kederer managed to at least win 2 races, finishing the season in 4th with 40 points. For a fourth time in a row Tyrrell won the constructors' championship. Williams (1994-1996) Despite his previous success with the team Kederer didn't receive a new contract, much to his disgust. The struggling Williams team took the chance and signed the former champion, teaming him up with Jack Hunsley. While the car clearly wasn't the fastest on the grid, it was good enough for points. At the French GP Kederer took his first win for his new team, making use of the front runners struggling with the tricky weather conditions. A strong end of the season with wins at the two final rounds promoted Kederer up to second in the standings, much to his own surprise. The new car for the 1995 season had a good speed, however both Hunsley and Kederer couldn't make use of it in the first few races. Kederer took a first win at Magny-Cours, his fourth win at the French GP. Another win at his home race in Hockenheim put him in the lead of the championship, as Rui Martins suffered a couple of reliability issues. It turned out to be a three way fight for the title between reigning champion Martins, Foro and Kederer. With 6 podiums, among them two wins, in the final seven races, Kederer kept the upper hand, winning his second title. However he profited a lot from Martins' reliability issues, which cost the Ferrari driver a lot of points. Thanks to the combined efforts of Hunsley and Kederer the Williams team could win its first constructors' title. Remaining at Williams, the aim for 1996 was clear: the defense of the title. Kederer started the first two races from pole, however it was his former teammate Keranen who took the wins. Kederer took consecutive wins at Monaco, Spain, and Canada, which put him in the lead of the championship. A further 4 podiums increased the gap to Keranen to 25 points. At the same time his teammate Hunsley achieved a series of 9 pole positions in a row, due to various incidents however the Brit only took 17 points in those races. Coming to the final race at Suzuka, Keranen had reduced the gap to 10 points. Kederer retired early on, but as Keranen too didn't make it to the end, the German took his third drivers' title. Many argued though that his teammate Hunsley was the better driver that season, only bad luck preventing him from taking the title. Kederer openly admitted that that was the truth. Ferrari (1997-2000) Searching for a new challenge Kederer joined Ferrari, as the team had dropped down the order in the constructors' championship. The car for the 1997 season had a good speed, but a couple of mistakes prevented Kederer from taking the results in the first few rounds. He kicked off his season with back to back wins at Spain and Canada. The Williams was still the supreme car in the field though. With a further win at Austria and a podium in the final round Kederer managed to finish best of the rest, 18 points behind new champion Jimmy Laad and only 3 behind his former teammate Hunsley. The 1998 season started strong, with 3 wins in the first 5 races. After the Monaco GP Kederer was leading the championship with 33 points, 13 points ahead of second Engberink. What followed was one of the biggest losses of form ever seen, only 2 more points in the remaining 10 races meant that Kederer finished the season only in 4th. Thanks to the strong efforts of his teammate Herbert, who finished 3rd, the team could win the constructors' championship. Kederer looked set to do better in 1999, but reliabilty issues prevented him from converting his strong qualifying results in the first races. Taking 2 wins and a further 4 podiums he once again finished as best of the rest behind the dominating Williams team. 2000 started decent, with points in 3 of the first 4 races. Impressive were the 4 fastest laps he took in those. Things changed after that though, with no further top 6 finish until the Austrian Grand Prix. He took a surprising win at his home race, with the help of the rainy weather conditions. This should be the last time this year he saw the chequered flag, he retired with technical problems in all the remaining races. Jordan (2001-) The overall poor performances led to the decision to leave Ferrari, and sign for Jordan. The team had won both titles in 2000, led by Kederer's former and new teammate Jack Hunsley. While Hunsley continued where he left last season and went on to take his 3rd title, Kederer had a rather difficult year, reliability issues mostly with his car, and a couple of driving mistakes as well. The first points came at round 6 only with a 3rd place. Another 3rd followed before taking his first win for Jordan at his home GP. A further 3 podiums and one win at the season final at Suzuka allowed him to finish the season in 3rd in the standings. Endurance career Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Grand Prix wins Complete Endurance Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Touring Car Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Formula E Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) Complete Formula FG Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Kederer, Tobi Kederer, Tobi Kederer, Tobi Kederer, Tobi